Eevee's HQ
Eevee's HQ (a.k.a. EHQ or Eevee's Headquarters) was the predecessor to Route 50, as well as the community's original home. As the name suggests, the site was themed around Eevee and its evolutions. Eevee's HQ was born some time in 2005 and continued to operate until June of 2010, at which point the site was renamed and its entire database was transferred to Route 50. The site's url, http://eeveeshq.com/, redirects to the Route 50 home page. Site History Version 1 (2005- May 2007) "Version 1" of Eevee's HQ was Kat's personal Pokemon fansite, with a gardening-themed spoof homepage labeled "Notwututhinkitis". Eevee's HQ gained its name from Kat herself, who was known as Eeveechan at the time. While there was no official "community" datbase at the time, the site gained a large following during these years, including some of its more legendary veterans: Navarr, Swotsy, Aurore, Max, and Xetaja. The original community communicated via xat chat. Version 2 (May 2007- April 2008) Version 2 marked the birth of the site's "community" section- namely, secret bases and forums- which would later become the foundation of Route 50's database. Navarr joined Kat as an administrator and site developer. During this time, many well-known members joined the community, including Fexible, Lil_Umbreon, Coolio, Frosti, Pope, Tyler, and many others. 896 members created accounts during this time, though most of the inactive accounts were later deleted by Kat. Eeveemotes were developed at this time. Lec joined Navarr and Kat as an administrator and site developer. Version 3 (April 2008- June 2010) Version 3 was the highlight of the Eevee's HQ years and arguably the most best popularized of its three phases. It introduced the memorable three-section layout of the site: Fansite, Community, and RPG. The RPG consisted of an interactive Sims-style game with Eevees as characters. Societies, the Poll Plaza, and the EeveeKaki were introduced to the community section. The member count jumped to 2643 during this time. Well-known members joined during this era, including: DarkPegusus, ChocolateEevee, Maestra, Hana-Chan, Poffin, Bee, SkyWarrior, Twill, Sparkleaf, RubyPikachu, Moon95, Grovyle, Ryu, and Takoshi. During this time, roleplaying flourished heavily under SkyWarrior. Version 3.5 (a.k.a. Route 50) Route 50 is unofficially designated by some as "Eevee's HQ v3.5", as it contains all features originally planned for Version 4 except for the new RPG. Unlike Eevee's HQ, however, Route 50 eliminated the fansite section entirely, and focused on the community section. The user databases and the forums were imported directly from Eevee's HQ, while most of the v3 features were rebuilt from scratch. At release, Route 50 featured fully customizable bases through CSS and a dA-style Galleries section. The chat also recieved a full restructuring, though it was available to EHQ v3 users in the months before Route 50's release. Impact on Route 50 The "good old days" Eevee's HQ continues to influence the Route 50 community today. On occasion, v1 and v2 members congregate and reminisce about EHQ and their experiences over the years. Old drawings and stories are typically dug up and compared to recent, higher-quality works. Most of the nostalgia, however, revolves around the old RPG, as Route 50 to this day has not yet released its RPG. In Fiction In Route 50 stories, Eevee's HQ is often depicted as a separate place from Route 50. It is generally a decrepit, abandoned ruin where the Eeveebot roams. After the community transferred to Route 50, Eevee's HQ was abandoned, and it fell into disrepair. The old city is now a fenced-off area of rundown buildings and crumbling ruins. It is rumored that the EeveeBot still wanders the lonely corridors in EHQ, waiting for someone to come and play with her. Residents The following creatures still dwell within the ruins of Eevee's HQ. EeveeBot The Eeveebot was an AI constructed by PandoraBots to act as the mascot of Eevee's HQ. It is a female robot with a fleshy exterior- not unlike Terminator- and is a known liar. It is known for homicidal rages and wearing dresses. The ruins of Eevee's HQ now serve as the Eeveebot's headquarters in its plot to take over Route 50. Once the mascot of EHQ, the EeveeBot intends to execute its revenge on Kat and punish the community which once adored it. Skating Pikachu The Skating Pikachu is an ancient relic of Eevee's HQ. Unlike its more violent colleagues abandoned with the old site during the community's transfer to Route 50, it is believed to be a slightly crazy but otherwise quite harmless and charming hermit, secretly related to various Pikachu/Raichu characters. The Eon Shrine The Eon Shrine is a temple dedicated to Eevee and the Eeveelutions, located in the fansite sector of Eevee's HQ. It houses the ghosts of Eevee and her sisters--, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon, all of whom Kat herself once slew. The shrine is watched over by Leafeon and Glaceon, the only surviving sisters, who Kat never got around to killing. It is unknown if they have a Sylveon sister or not. Category:EHQ Category:Rt50 History